<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Not The Best Choice... (It's A Dumbass Choice) by themanlymanman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671603">It's Not The Best Choice... (It's A Dumbass Choice)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanlymanman/pseuds/themanlymanman'>themanlymanman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>im obsessed with this game but also rwby so like, the outer worlds - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanlymanman/pseuds/themanlymanman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>or The Outer Worlds AU Literally No One Asked For</p>
<p>Velvet's life has just been upgraded from Standard Difficult to Outrageously Complicated. Thawed out by a wanted mad scientist, crash-landing a pod onto who was supposed to be her escort in this new galaxy, and somehow ending up the captain of a ship named The Unreliable, Velvet now has to solve everyone's problems, uncover corporate attempts at mass murder, and also save the lives of a bunch of frozen colonists stuck on the edge of space. No biggie, right?</p>
<p>Oh, did she also mention committing insurance fraud? Cause that happens, too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Not The Best Choice... (It's A Dumbass Choice)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't know where this is going but neither do you so strap in cause its gon be a ride</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She isn’t really sure when exactly she signed up for any of this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even went out of her way to read the fine print and she sure couldn’t recall it saying anything about fighting marauders, stealing ships, shrink rays, or uncovering corporate conspiracies (though that last one ain’t really catch her off guard if she’s being completely honest.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She thought she signed up for a colonizing effort. You know, advancement of mankind and the making of history and all that. Really she had just signed up for the big fat paycheck the government types were supposed to send to her family for her volunteering. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And yet… here Velvet stood, looking at the ragtag crew that had somehow come together to make up a family of her own out here in this unfamiliar galaxy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruby, the first real friend she made when she’d just been thawed out. The small town mechanic had shown time and again that there was some steel hidden in her but was still always the first to lend a helping hand. Blake, the second to join after Ruby. Blake had made an effort in the beginning to always appear enlightened and collected; always trying to be the calming presence. Velv had seen them lose their temper and completely demolish entire armies of enemies but along the way they found a way to harness that anger and created their own driving force (the fact that it came about cause of a real bad acid trip is just par for the course at this point.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Blake, Weiss was the next to join. The sometimes bloodthirsty pirate sometimes board trained medic was an interesting addition with a chip on their shoulder and a penchant for pessimistic views. They were always quick to remind Velvet that not everything is as it seems and too many people would accept her help and turn right around and stick a knife in her. Despite them having different views on many topics, the medic was protective of their little ragtag crew and could always be counted on to stitch ‘em up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaune was the next to join and honestly Velvet had taken some convincing in order to let him join. Ultimately Ruby managed to bring her around to it and for what its worth, she is actually kinda glad she did. Even if he misspoke often and was a tad too eager in the beginning, Jaune just wanted to belong. Eventually they helped him see that he’d have a place in the crew no matter what and started settling in and letting his skills shine. Like Ruby he’d always been willing to give a hand and wasn’t afraid to take a couple licks if it meant keeping his new family safe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next to join was a local Monarch hunter by the name of Yang who turned out to be Ruby’s older sister that’d been sent off for vocational training and had been saving up funds to reunite with her younger sister. Yang had instantly clicked with the other members of the group. The lot of them could get up to some serious fun (*cough* trouble *cough*) and Yang would always save their hide with all sorts of miscellaneous hunting knowledge that you wouldn’t think would help but ultimately did. She could also drink just about anyone under the table which was a plus in Velvet’s book. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last to join was Penny on account of Penny having been a cleaning Mech that the old captain had been trying to repurpose. Ruby fixed her up and outfitted her with all sorts of gadgets and the two got along right as rain, though Penny still insisted on scrubbing the ship from head to hull. Didn't matter to Velvet is she had a penchant for speaking with odd phrases cause she was downright brutal in fights. Didn’t take long for Velvet to be grateful for the robot’s place in her crew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>These were her people, her family. And she had to do right by them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what’s the plan, Cap?” Ruby asked, silver eyes still filled with her special kind of innocence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Breathe in...breathe out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s go save us some colonists.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>